In general, a semiconductor light-emitting element using a group-III nitride semiconductor such as GaN is configured by forming a group-III nitride semiconductor layer including a light-emitting layer on a substrate such as sapphire. In such a semiconductor light-emitting element, there is a configuration in which a semiconductor light-emitting element is mounted on a wiring board by flip chip attachment thereby to emit light which is to be outputted from the light-emitting layer to the outside via the substrate.
As a related art described in an official gazette, there is a configuration in which a metallic reflective film composed of silver or the like is formed on one side of the group-III nitride semiconductor layer, which is opposite to a contact surface being in contact with the substrate and thereby light outputted from the light-emitting layer to the side opposite to the substrate is configured to be reflected to the substrate side (refer to Patent Literature 1).